


Hormephobia

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Phobias, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Set whenever the hell you want, at least somewhere post-canon. Don't let the sun suffer in silence though.





	

Shun awoke in the middle of the night. He figured it was just his war instincts kicking in, waking him up to face some unknown and at this point exaggerated threat...

...thunder rumbled in the distance...

...Or maybe it was the impending storm. As lightning flashed across the sky he heard muffled whispers nearby. There was only one other person in the room; Yuya.

"Yuya...?" He called softly. Yuya was about to respond when lightning flashed again, lighting up the figure of Yuya sitting upright, hand over his mouth, stifling a scream, eyes widened in pure unadulterated fear and terror. "Yuya..." he called again. Hopefully lightning would not strike again so soon, otherwise he didn't know how he would get Yuya to respond. Luckily, fate would grant him one small mercy and Yuya responded, "Shun..."

Shun decided to be polite about it. "What's the matter, Yuya?" Suddenly, he felt Yuya's arms clamp around him in a vice grip, an unstifled scream echoing harshly throughout the room as lightning did indeed strike thrice. Life just loved to lead Shun on.

"I... s-shocks..! I-It hurt-!" He knew what was going on now. He had seen it countless times from the Resistance; Post Traumatic Stress, no doubt caused by their experiences in the Synchro Dimension.

"So you're afraid of electricity now...?" He wondered aloud. Electrophobia was the most prevalent answer.

"I-I'm afraid of being s-shocked again..." Or, to be more accurate, hormephobia.

Shun reciprocated the gripping hug not as tightly, holding Yuya in the best comforting embrace he could manage. He wasn't good at this. He almost wished Yuto were here but then internally facepalmed; Yuto's always here now, inside Yuya. At the same time, he severely wished Yuto was in control at the present moment so as to give the Egao Tomato some semblance of peace and quiet without having to physically experience recollections of traumas. Yuya seemed to calm down after a long awkward and silent platonic hug session, no doubt aided by Yuto's mental comfort.

An unspoken agreement was made that night; neither would speak of the awkward hugging that commenced.

(Fluff just for the sadness and truth that this story holds.)

**Author's Note:**

> As a person who themselves suffers from hormephobia, I can relate to this with frightening difficulty. This was inspired by a work from SoulOfInnocenceAamuet, kudos to them for the idea. And above all, thank you for your continued support despite my multitude of prevalent and dominant flaws.


End file.
